Jin
Jin is a supporting character in the Pet anime and works for the Company, with Katsuragi as one of their employees. She is the CEO's niece. Appearance She has medium length, purple tinged hair partly styled outwards from her face. Overall the hair tips and fringe are a choppy cut style and Jin has dark scarlet eyes. She appears to wear rose red lipstick. Jin is seen wearing a cream, long sleeved open blouse which covers her arms, upper back and shoulders. It is over a pale blue top with a decorative yellow strap around her neck. She also owns a pair of single piece drop earrings. Personality Professional in her dealings with others, Jin provides matter of fact solutions in helping people feel at ease. Inferring that there was something wrong when Zhou said there was not, she helpfully suggested Katsuragi to help deal with any problems. This extends to her dealings with Satoru, offering to buy him a drink and freely divulging information. Her reaction to Satoru suggesting they go and get crazy is to ask if this is how he has his fun, and does it not make him feel empty on the inside. Revealing her age, she enquires to Satoru on whether she looks older. She considers Images interesting and voices a wish for one so that she could see the memory of someone who knew her mother. History Her earliest memory was when she was around five. Story Jin is at a casino and waves to Katsuragi upon seeing him before introducing him to counselor Zhou as one of their employees. Explaining that the Company's control of channels in Japan is thanks to Zhou. With Zhou returning after taking a call, Jin asks if something is wrong. If he is having any problems, she recommends Katsuragi as someone to take care of them.Episode 3: Jobs She is with Ron at a Pizza Hut, hiding behind the counter as they monitor the Fish & Fish store. As she attempts to feed pizza to the young girl with them, Hiroki opens the shop and she states to Ron they had better get out of here fast since the pet will return to wake up the unconscious lookout that sits nearby. She moves forward requesting to have the phone when Tsukasa calls.Episode 4: A Trap for Hayashi Travelling with Meiling and Ron, she follows Satoru into a hotel. Joining him at a hotel bar, she orders a martini and propose a toast. Shocked at a drink dropping, she is gripped by Satoru and brought under his influence. Agreeing with his words, she faintly leans on him. When Satoru suggests they go get a little crazy, with a smile Jin drops the facade and asks if this is how he has his fun. Having been pretending to be affected by Satoru's power, Jin is sitting upright, alert, and aware of Satoru's name. Having heard of him from Hayashi, she states she is not an image user. Informing the barman they are using the room in the back, she tells him to relax, she is staying in the suite upstairs. Heading there with Satoru, Jin reveals the owner of the hotel is a Company employee but even he only know that the VIP floor security guards and the trainee staff are lookouts. Entering the VIP room, she divulges to Satoru that she is both a Company employee and a Crusher and reveals her name to him. She is not here to give him an assignment, she just wanted to have a chat. Providing her phone with Katsuragi's number is the proof Satoru requested that she is a Company employee, then stating that she has known Katsuragi for far longer than he has. Jin elaborates on the security for the company and the reasons why the CEO is so cautious. She is surprised that Satoru has heard of the qigong masters who could manipulate others using hypnosis and reveals the boss of them was the CEO's father. Jon also shares that the CEO's younger sister became a crusher thanks to the qigong masters. Sharing the story that one day a handful of the masters betrayed and murdered the CEO's father, Jin also states that it was Hayashi who tracked down the treacherous qigong masters. Continuing to speak, Jin then suggests how about another drink, at exactly the same time as Satoru suggests one. Stunned, and not even pretending they were not thinking the same thing just now, she puts it down to their same sort of training. Jin asks Satoru if he thinks she does not know that he manipulated the lookouts so that he could sneak off. She is not here to tell him off though, since she cannot keep it in any longer, Jin informs Satoru that she is the CEO's niece. Told to come and ask Satoru if he would like to join them, she extends the offer for him to become a Company employee.Episode 5: Locks Continuing their speaking, Jin explains to Satoru the question was not easy and guesses that is why they only told her to sound him out. Saying it looks like she has messed up again, Jin shares that her cousin is always stating that she only understands things superficially. After commenting on him further, she then answers Satoru that she is twenty four years old. Hearing some music, Jin states it is time for her to leave. Envious that Satoru can use an Image, and wishing to use one too, Jin shares a desire to visit the memory of someone who knew her mother. Jin explains she could form memories early since her grandfather took care of her since she was a baby. She appears happy that Satoru would offer to take her to the memory of someone who knew her mother, where she was her most beautiful. It cannot be the memory of her father though, as Jin explains he is not around either, the best person would be the CEO, her mom's brother. Answering Satoru that she will be staying here a while, she beckons him before whispering that they may even work together. Returning to the hotel room, she replies to Ron that it seems Hayashi had not told Satoru anything, but he did seem aware of his past. Jin guesses that Satoru must have done some calculations when she told him her age, and deduced she was a member of the family since he was not shocked when she divulged she was the CEO's niece. Appearing taken aback, Jin listens shocked at Ron berating her for what she revealed to Satoru and her version of events on the interaction. Later, she is feeding Meiling as she receives a call from Katsuragi and informed that Hayashi has been crushed. Told he is up to them to sort out, Jin hurries to tell Ron the news that Tsukasa has been crushed as well. Asking Ron what is so funny when he sniggers at the news, Jin reminds him that it is Images that have enabled their family to climb as high as they have. Furthermore, without them they would not be able to create "babies" either, so with Tsukasa and Hayashi gone, she questions who on earth will make them now.Episode 6: Back Door Images Pet-ep3-3.png|Liaising with counselor Zhou Episode 5 - Following Satoru.png|Following Satoru Relationships Ron They are seen together at a casino and later travels with him to wait inside a Pizza Hut. She reminds him to speak in Japanese when she guesses correctly that Ron will answer the phone and ask what a customer would like to order. Revealing they are cousins where Ron has known her since she was in diapers, Jin says that he calls her soft in the head and for that she considers him rude and always criticizing. No matter how hard she tries at work, he treats her like a child. Speaking with him in one such instance, Jin says he does not need to shout at her, Meiling A pet who cannot disobey orders, Jin often attempts to feed her and considers her a baby, in a non-affectionate way. The Company President Her uncle who heads the Company she works as a part of. Though his memories would be best to check for what Jin's mother was like, Jin chuckles that there is no way he would let anyone inside his mind. Zhou Jin introduces him to Katsuragi as someone significant behind the success of the company. She assures counselor Zhou that they will protect him. Katsuragi She introduces Katsuragi as someone who works for the company and considered him someone well versed is taking care of people's problems. Meeting him twelve years ago Satoru She bears him in mind when spying on him and Hiroki at the Fish & Fish store and addresses him as that lanky pet. Following him to a hotel, she tells the barman to put his drink on her bar tab and comments that he is gentlemanly for such a young man. Freely revealing information to him and speaking as if he were a close acquittance, Jin offers to have his pizza taken to his room after their meeting. Seemingly bonding over Satoru offering to show Jin memories of her mother, Jin fondly suggests they could work together at some point before waving goodnight to him. Tsukasa Hearing that is Tsukasa on the phone, she is anxious to speak to him. Jin appeared panicked upon learning that Tsukasa had been crushed. Hayashi She heard all about Satoru from Hayashi, and met with him in Beijing and done some work together. Jin voices the company owes him a great debt of gratitude for locating the qijong masters. She thinks of him favorably, and empathically supposes that he did not want to say anything since he might have known some of them. Jin's Mother She passed away just after Jin was born and she has no memories of her. References Category:Characters